paragorfandomcom-20200214-history
Celostian
Celostian History (Summarized) The Celostians were once part of the simple wood elves known as the "Eludrah",at the begining of the world of paragor as it was freed from the old gods,and Prothegos freed the sacred fire,in rage the abyssal lord of water sent out a ferocious wave of water,inwich flushed away the elven society. The celric Ker'noc prayed to the moon, as it shone down on him, he sat adrift, praying to their dieties to save his fellow elven people from the chilling wraith of water,in a twist of fate the still angered old gods instead of rescueing,cursed them to forever roam the seas.for 5,000 years these people swam the waters of Eludari and eventually sprouted scales,aquatic vision,and various other aquatic aspects. As savageness set about they soon found themselves in a bestial state,it had been the collossus however,who would have come to their rescue,as they battled the vengeful legions of their old gods,and struck the finishing blow blow,the elves soon regained their sanity,and with time evolved into once again humanoid creatures,as most were now devolving few remained the sea monster like creatures,one of these was Korrog the destroyer. Some of the smaller Celostians were some of the first magicians, as they used celestial energy to perform large amount of feats to escape being fed on by larger creatures during bestiality.As larger ones prefer titanic power. some still have rare scale patches,all have prominent ears, gills,and from light pink to greenish tanned flesh,even fish tendrils. Appearance Typically,the male Celostian stands from 6-9' tall and weighs 140-300lbs of pure toned sleek-bulky muscle,depending of marine variant.They possess a more dull tone to scales that are thicker for extra protection,contrary to their feminine counterparts.Due to this,most males prefer using their brute strength as a weapon.However,the unfortunate "prawn" would dabble in the affairs of roguery or trickery to remain elusive and escape certain death. Typically,the female Celostian stands 5-8' tall and weighs 10-280lbs of pure toned feminine muscle to fit the lithe,sometimes vanitious,athletic physique of a woman.Usually they dabble in magics as spellsclaes,and possess almost glittery vibrant scale/skin patterns.Naturally,the females are manipulators of water,but some even go further to tutor in the arcane. Both genders at one point or another learned the ability to use the following classes: Priest, Guardian, Magician, Fighter, Titan, Storm King, Elementalist, Rogue, Thief, Ranger, Druid One point or another,through either Celestial,Arcane,or Physical means. How did they get that class? Priest : Some elves of the Eludarian society were celrics until Ker'noc stole the elemental bolt of damnation,allowing them to be priests,or,as known in lore - Celrics of the Colossus. Guardian : After their retribution,many celostians admired the peousness and strength of the colossus,all existing into one body.Therefore many modled after him.Taking up heavy arms and potraying a zealous attitude in their "just cause" to cleanse the world of evil,in such,the colossus granted them an arsenal of prayers to scry from help from the massive diety himself,gaining strength,power,and abilities.AkA - Scales of the Colossus Magician : The mystical component of some fish is to some simply myth,but to the celostian it is all reality.Through celestial magic,the rather smaller and weaker celostian creatures found a way to teleport to escape danger.This,sparked the first Celostian magician.Later after their liberation the Celostian magicians also obtained a few prayers emblems,etching them onto various common idems they found -like cards,they eventually established a light weighted armory that could do more damage than most would expect.AkA- Mystics Fighter : The rather big celostians. Titan : Absorbing the taint of the fallen titans that damned them into a massive blade that's location was unknown,these lucky celostians gained a fraction of their ability.But the tempermental nature of the deities began to insue.AkA- Tempests Storm King : Upon the destruction of their land the elemental bolt of damnation exploded,and was absorbed into the body of countless celostians.Through the arcane,they eventually becae able to learn to ivoke what remaining energy was left within them,giving the natural ability to conduct all forms of electricity.Not reliant on magic,as the stormkings wear rather heavier to accomidate the sheer strength of lightning.- Surges of the Colossus Elementalist : The elementalists studied the abilities of the elemental bolt of damnation.Using their arcane abilities to mock them,the elementalists gained the ability to motivate water,wind,earth,fire,and lighting as a direct...but also could use geomancy.Some elementalists figured to merge bulk with ability and partook heavier armors.Attuned with elemental enchantments that fortify them in battle and out.- Spell Weavers. Rogue : As they began to devolve and became intellegent again,the rather small celostians in order to survive formated an arsenal of tactics many see as cowardly,but effective.Using the aquatic poisons from around them and learning to motivate their bodies to a litheful mannor to swim quickly and virtually undetectable.Since water is denseer than air,on land,these skills make them some of the best assassins around. Ranger : Some celostians have a telepathic connection to sea creatures.This is how the Celostian ranger came about.A brutal hunter combining elvish rangery tactics with the brutl and relentless fighting of a bestial creature.Profivient with bows,the celostian ranger,AkA Aquatic Hunters,are some of the most vicious rangers in existence,WHen in their own habitat,of course. Druid : Rangers who studied under their celestial power became close friends to the companions of the rangers,and gained a celestial connection to them all allowing them to shift into them.The Aquatic Druid shifts into the aquatic form of each animal.Some,never seen before. Racial Abilities Under Water Breath : You can breathe under water. Celestial : Celestial abilities heal you. Submerged : Speed under water inscreased by 60% Scaley : Your scales resist minor physical damage. Slimey : Your slime coating resists minor magical damage.